An Unlikely Jedi
by Lyra Cinquefoil
Summary: The Jedi discover an unlikely holder of the force on a remote desert planet, setting off a chain of events that could change the fate of the galaxy. PreATOTC. Please R


**Star Wars: Episode 1.45654345634563457987644565671064534568756**

The humming of the ship's engine woke my from my restless sleep. From the of the buzz the air craft's machinery, I could tell they had almost reached its designation, the desert beaten planet Cabbo-San-Locus.

I stood up groggily, scratched my brown fur, and stretched. Life on Cabbo-San-Locus would be awful! I'd be treated like dirt, be laughed at, and my new parents would make him their slave! There would be no trees to climb and no family. Well, hardly any.

I had had to leave Endor because of the Ewoke pelt trappers. They had killed his mother, and brother-in-law, and just about any other sibling I had. The trappers liked making the Ewokes suffer, so they spread Ewokian Dieses among them and there had been a disease left on him, and the republic didn't want to cope with an epidemic, especially because they had the trappers' trials to deal with and the Trade Federation.

The intercom crackled, starting me out of my thoughts," Hey, kid we're docking in one minute." growled a gruff voice.

I hesitantly grabbed my little satchel and headed out on to the landing platform.

After the ship had landed, I walked out on the platform, there were 4 people standing there, a tall brown haired man in a mechanic's attire, a black haired woman, in a redish jump-suit, a small girl with long brown locks, and what appeared to be a woman. She was like no woman I had ever seen; her hair was sleek and unnatural, and her dress was gaudy, and really quite bulky, and a quite unnatural shade of red.

"Welcome Bosco," said the Lady, "I am Queen Auliana, it is my esteemed privilege to welcome you to our humble little planet, I do hope you enjoy you new life."

"_Think again" _Ithought

"From now on," continued Auliana "you will be living with your new family, Cedric, Meera, and Elan. I shall see you sometime." And with a great deal of difficulty, she left.

The man smiled at me "Don't mind her, she is much too formal about this thing, welcome, to Cabbo san Locus, Bosco."

"I like that name, why didn't you name me that, couldn't I have been named Bosco?" said the girl.

I smiled, "It's and Ewokian name and it's a man's name. It means laugh. What's your name; I could try and translate it for you if you like."

Her face broke into a gigantic grin, "My names Elan, and I'm 7 years old. How old are you?"

"Six, I think Elan means butterfly, but it's pronounced Alen."

"We'd better get going, it'd getting dark, and it'll get cold if we don't hurry up." said the woman, who I presumed to be Meera.

Elan seemed to want to know about every tiny little detail about Ewokes, Endor, trees, Boracx, and all the other things that.

The home was actually a lot smaller than I had thought. The house was adobe like, made of a funny clay substance, and a flat roof. But amazingly the house was on the ground!

"Why isn't your house elevated to protect you from predators?" I asked Cedric.

"No predators, unless the sith came down and started blasting this place apart, but it hasn't happened yet, so we are very safe, don't worry."

The interior of the house was even odder that the outside; in the first room there was a couch made of a rough cotton, two other chairs like it and a little chest in the corner where Elan kept her little things. The next room was the eating room. There was a large oak table and a counter where a large wooden basin sat, full of water. Elan said it was a sank, no sink. The smallest room was where I'd be sleeping, so was Elan. It was very small, and there was a bunk bed where we'd sleep. And there was also Cedric and Meera's room, which was much like ours except there was double bed, instead of a bunk bed.

The rest of life seemed normal; we had evening meal, and went to bed.

The next day I met the rest of the town's people. First I met Jo, she was an oldish woman, but she couldn't have been that old because her hair wasn't gray. Then I met her children, Winnie, Alasdair, and Alex. Alasdair was well built, skinny and tall, nearly contrasting with Alex, who was short and stalky, although they both had blonde hair. Winnie was the spitting image of Jo, thin and fragile with a long brown braid that ran down her back.

Our next stop was the Governor's house, where we met Julia and Julian, the twins.

We soon reached our destination, which was a steel lined pit, there was a funny tube contraption. Elan slid down it first, who was followed by Julia, Julian, Alasdair, Alex, and Winnie, and I followed.

As I landed, I gasped.

There was a rusted stove that Elan was feeding logs to, there was a bed mad of logs and an old bed springs. A table sat in the middle where 6 cups full of fruit juice sat; over in a corner a boy who I didn't know was stroking a wolfish dog, and to top everything off there was a disassemble satellite sitting over in one corner.

"What is this place?" I asked, incredulously.

"This is our club house, it's actually the junk yard, but we fixed it up and took it over." Said Julian.

The other boy turned out to be an orphan named Sam (christened by Winnie) who lived in our club house. When the sun started to set Elan yelled at the top of her lungs, "Let's go!"

We ran for home and made it as soon as you could see the evening star.

"Well, how was the junk yard?" asked Meera, who had come to greet us at the door.

"It was really fun, I met all sorts of new people, I can't wait to go back tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Is Sam staying with anyone tonight?" asked Meera.

"No, he's staying at the yard," replied Elan.

"Well come in and have some food, and get to bed.

Some people say that life goes on and it did. Things didn't change, Cedric continued his mechanic's business, Elan and I attended the usual business at the yard at Meera did whatever it was she did while we were gone, and Sam joined the family.

This all continued on for two years, then it all started getting interesting…

"Hurry up Bosco, or we'll be late!" cried Meera.

"Coming," I replied.

I really wished that I didn't have to go to this stupid thing at Cedric's. He had hired a couple of new employees and he thought that we should come over and meet them. Life really hadn't been going so well anymore; Elan, Julia, Julian, Winnie, Alex, and Alasdair were the only ones that weren't ignoring me.

Ever since Sam was adopted Meera had been giving Sam prime treatment. He got everything that he wanted and when he wanted it. This didn't feel like my family any more; it felt like my prison.

"Bosco, come on, get into the speeder!" came Meera's sharp bark.

"Right, sorry I was just thinking."

Meera gave me very reproachful look when I climbed on to the back of the speeder. It felt very nice to let the wind ripple in and out of my fur, it reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bosco, listen!" snapped Meera.

"Oh, right," I replied in a some what offhand way.

Cedric was just introducing us all to a man named Kentiv Moarn. I shook Kenitv's hand and a strong feeling hit me in head. I stumbled, I felt as though I was going to sick.

"Are you okay?" asked Elan.

"Just a bit dizzy."

I felt the same sick feeling after every hand that I shook, except one; Keneth Horn. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling, like someone was tickling my arm. The awful feeling went away; I decided that I liked Keneth.

The next day Meera gave Elan and I some interesting news.

"I don't want you to go to the yard for the rest of the week."

"Why!" Blurted Elan.

"Because Sam feels left out there, so I don't want him to feel unwanted."

"Can I go over to Cedric's shop?" I asked, thinking to make a friend of Keneth.

"Well, I suppose, but don't get in anyone's way."

I raced down the street and almost missed the corner. After a few more blocks of running I ran into the shop.

It took me a few minutes to pick out Keneth from the rest, but I found him. He was sitting over in a corner cleaning something or other.

I walked over to him, "Hi!"

"Hey, you're that kid who I met yesterday, the boss's son; right?" His voice was very rough and scratchy, like his throat was lined with sand paper.

"Not exactly, but I won't bore you with the details."

"So what exactly is you name? I'm Keneth."

"I already know that, but my name's Bosco."

"Are you and Ewoke?"

"Yes, I'm from Endor."

"I'm from Corellia."

"Where's Corellia?"

"A long way from here."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I'm here because Corellia isn't the place for me; I had some problems with gambling. I got into a blaster fight with a couple of people and I left that night."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Actually it's too good, I don't gamble any more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, you've never been interested in mechanics?"

"No, it's never suited me, I like being alone and reading mostly."

"Really," and with that Keneth and I had a very long discussion about a book that I had recently finished called "The Zen of Xzelna".

After that day I visited the shop regularly to talk with Keneth, and our friendship grew. I felt like I could tell him anything, and I did. I got to know him well, and he got to know me as well as I knew myself.

"Bosco I've got some exciting news for you," said Keneth one day about a month later.

"What?"

"I'm leaving to Coruscant, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

I didn't know what to say. I'd love to go, but…

"Well, I don't think that Meera and Cedric would want me to go."

"No problem, I already asked them, and they both said it would be okay."

I couldn't believe my ears! I was going to Coruscant! By myself, (well, with Keneth anyway.)

"When do we leave?"

"In 3 days, at 8:00. Meet me here, okay?"

"Okay!"

I was packed and ready to go by the time the Keneth said to be there. I was so excited! Keneth was already in the cockpit of a red ship that was parked out on the landing platform.

After I bid goodbye to my family and friends I climbed aboard. The cock pit was quite larger than I had expected. The control board was huge; there were so many buttons I wasn't sure which were safe to push.

"Morning Bosco," said Keneth; he sounded very tired, like he hadn't slept well.

"Wow! I've never been in the cockpit of a ship before!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I don't believe that a mechanics son wouldn't have ever been in a cockpit."

"So this whole place is one huge city?"

"Yeah, but you have to promise me something: stick close to and never go to the ground level."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh."

On our first day we went all over the place, from museums to libraries to restaurants to pubs, (no I didn't get anything there.)

The next day Kenneth said that we were going to the Jedi Temple.

"I thought you said that you weren't allowed in there."

"We're just going to the archives there."

"I see."

The Jedi temple was big. Really big. Huge, gigantically, mind bogglingly big. I mean, big as trees on Endor, and that's saying a lot!

"That's huge!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is rather tall isn't it," said Kenneth, dully.

"How do we get in?"

"Just follow me," he mumbled.

"What are the archives like?"

"There amazing, just wait until we get there."

I couldn't wait to see all of the books and things.

Kenneth led me through the back way, and was quite surprised that he went up and up and up until Kenneth stopped at a door and told me to wait outside.

I waited and waited…and waited some more.

I had just gotten tired of all the waiting, but then I heard a loud explosion.

I jumped up and turned around, only to see a load of water coming toward me. It swept me up and with in minutes I was soaking wet.

I heard a scream from the room next to me, but it wasn't a scream of fear, it was an angry scream.

A boy with sandy hair and ice blue eyes came running around the corner, and stopped when he saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Bosco," I said.

"I'm Anakin," said Anakin (duh!)

"What's up with all this water?"

"I… broke a pipe and water exploded"

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, I don't want Yoda to snap off my head, so I came to explain…"

"Good luck talking your way out of this."

He looked down sheepishly at his feet.

The door opened and Kenneth poked his head out.

"Hey, Bosco come in," then he mouthed 'I'll deal with you later' to Anakin.

I walked in the door and found myself in a circular room lined with people sitting on what looked like poufs.

A tall black, bald, man spoke, "Welcome to the Jedi Temple, we are The Jedi Council."

I said nothing and he continued, "Have you heard of The Jedi Order and the force?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, we have decided that you may possess a certain amount of the force and we wish to test you."

Test, TEST! I couldn't take tests very well, and what would it be about anyway?

I gulped and tired to calm down, I was breathing really fast, but then I relaxed a little.

The bald Jedi pulled out what looked like a screen on a stick.

He said to me, "Images will flash up on this screen that will be facing away from you. Tell me what they are."

I concentrated with all of my might on the back of the screen and saw a cup.

So I said, "I see a cup, and now a ship, now, a ..." (and this went on for a while.)

After a while the bald man set down the screen and Yoda asked me, "How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Confused."

"Afraid?" asked Yoda.

"No, just confused."

A man with a very tall, pointy head said to Kenneth, "We need to talk, take him out."

I was led through the huge door and outside, where we were knee deep in water. Kenneth swore. I coughed.

"Okay, I suppose I owe you an explanation, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm a Jedi. Since I've been on your planet for a while, I've decided that you've got the makings of a Jedi."

I was totally speechless.

"Do you want to?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes, I'll do it if I can."

_To be continued…_


End file.
